A diffrent kind of slayer
by idfkofanamesothisisit
Summary: 19 year old Jace has to deal with vampires, no family, no home, a unbreakable craving and a job to be done befor time runs out and she will be killed.
1. Chapter 1

hey, this is my first story. please comment. tell me what i need to fix. trust me it won't hurt my feelings. thnxz! enjoy.

"Jace!" Jace turned around to face a clearly excited to see her ex. Jace clenched her hands and faked a smile. "Hey, Karly." She gritted through her teeth while hugging her long forgotten slutty ex. "Jace what are you doing in Cali? You moved to Texas! Are you back? O, i missed you!" Karly was jumping up and down holding Jace's clenched hands. "Actually Karly, I'm fixing to go back to Texas tomorrow." Jace couldn't go back, not until she finished the job she had been sent hear to do. she just had to come up with an excuse to not have to see her ever mistaken ex girlfriend. Karly stoped jumping and clearly looked upset. "well before you go you going to the pink bunny with me!" "Pink what? what the fuck, no i cant, wait what is it?" Karly giggled "well its just the newest and hottest lesbian club in all of Cali!" "um... i cant. iv got allot to do, pack, shower, ya'know the normal 'im leaving' stuff." Jace started to hurry off but Karly caught the sleeve of Jace's black leather jacket. "O, silly you where always busy and leaving me! i haven't seen you in months! your coming! it'll be fun!" 'she was always the type that cant take a hent." Jace thought. she opened her mouth to protest but before she could say anything Karly pressed her pointer finger to Jace's lips and pulled her down a buisy Hollywood side walk. Jace thought to her self 'well maybe just a few drinks wont be so bad, but then again with Karly, its never JUST a few drinks...'

"So baby! Why are you in Cali? Jace clenched her 'fruity tuity' what karly called it, and looked around the pink feathery club wondering of a good excuse to just appear in out of no where in her home town. "just, ahhh...work?" to jace it sounded more like a question but she thought stupid blond karly would never figure. "aw baby. you work to hard!" Karly was way to close for comfort for jace but she just clenched he jaw and kept a hollow look on her face trying not to let karly control her. "how about i take to somewhere just me and you... ya'know, to.. relax." karly breathed in the crook of jace's neck. she giggled like a little school girl and waved over two other very sexy looking sluts who startid to pull jace to the back of the club. Jace tried to resist, she couldn't get distracted from the job to be done. she couldn't, there would be a price to pay if she where to fail. jace ripped her arms away from the sluts and starred at the floor. "no, karly. not anymore." jace looked up and karly had that pouty face on that was just so cute to jace. Karly knew exactly how to get what she wantid from jace. Jace clenched her jaw and looked down at her scuffed up convers. Like on cue karly and her two slutty wingman started to feel on jace. Karly clung to jaces neck and ran her hand from Jace's ear to collar bone, a wave of excitement flashed through Jace. No she couldn't. But, one night. No. Karly will not hurt her agin. shes just a whore. she dose this every night. right? Jace's mind was over ran by a tug of war. The lesbian in Jace wanted to o so bad. But the slayer in her, knew the job. To exterminate the vampire prince and his clan, and if she faild, the slayer society would have her head. She couldent. Jace sighed and pushed her way through the crowed and out to the street. Karly's jaw dropped and she made a "hummph" sound.

Jace ran to the side of the building and up the fire escape to the roof and ran. For a girl jace was really tall, like 6 foot tall, and very fit.. Probly from being raised as the first and only girl slayer. she reached around and pressed on her backpack. Good, she haddent lost her stake. Most slayers carry a whole set of vampire killing tools. but not jace. to her the crosses and holy water was nonsense. all she needed was her stake. The stake her father passed down to her, the same stake he was brutally killed with buy a vampire. jace ran back to her hotel and jumped down the fire escape and walked through the lobby to the elevators. she pressed the button for floor 13 and leaned against the wall. she wasn't entirely shure why she had sprinted all the way hear from the lesbian she was just scared , Hollywood is her home town, but when she agreed to this job she never thought of the ods of running into someone she used to know. like karly, she used to be a nice girl, but before jace was forced to move away to Texas for another slayer job, karly's true slutty colors shined through, and it broke Jace's heart. She'd never admit it, she had to keep her tuff girl appearance. but it did. after three years loveing somone it hurts to find out Karly never completely loved her back. Jace swiped the key to her room and jumped over her suit case landing on the bed, where she kicked out of her jeans and passed out halfway dressed.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jace im disappointed in you." a dark figure said facing a window over some biussy city.

"please, no ill do it! just please" Jace begged from her knees on the ground. Blood covered her hands and ran from around her face.

"When you where born i told your father not to break tradition. Not to knowledge a girl of what her blood relay was. I told him you would cause nothing but trouble, and look, hes dead for not listening." The dark figured man said with a tone of pure hatred leaking through his cool but cold demeanor.

"Please..." Jace coughed out between sobs. The man turned to face Jace, he had a clearly visible scar running from his forehead, over his left eye and down his neck. Raven black hair, cold brown eyes, and was cloaked in all black, making his skin tone seem even lighter. Jace knew this man, way to well. Her father warned her to avoid other slayers ensept the society, which was still dangerous for her, at all cost. Expesaly him, her own uncle. Thomas was never the nice kind of uncle that gave you presents at Christmas and acted as a second father, no he's hatted Jace and her father from the second he found out about Otiis', Jace's father, plans to inform Jace of the slayer blood that tainted her veins and damned her to hell, that was known as life.

Jace started to stand but Thomas flashed across the room and blindsided her,she flew across the room hitting a brick wall falling in a heap on the ground. She clutched her side and winced at the pain while Thomas stood smirking down on his niece, that was bloodied and broken.

He reached down grabbing a fist full of her blood drenched hair, brutally forcing her up and pinning her to the wall. He drew a long razor sharp blade and pressed it to her neck. Blood and tears coated her pale cheeks, she winced a the throbbing pain in he ribs as Thomas pushed the blade into her neck breaking her pale skin, staining it with even more crimson blood.

"Your dad was a fool and deserved to die, and so do you." Thomas growled bitterly, pushing the blade deeper.

Jace awoke sweating on the floor of her hotel room, the lamp that was on the table was now broken next to the wall, and the bed sheets where tangled around her ankles.

Jace sighed, this same nightmare has taunted her for years ever scenes her father was killed six years ago when she was only 13, by the hand of a vampire he was assigned to kill.

When Jace was younger she always wanted to be close to her uncle Thomas, but the night after her 13th birthday, the night her father revealed the meaning of her blood, the first ever girl to be informed of the slayer bloodline. Thomas and Otis had gotten into a violent argument, forever marking Thomas with his scar. After wards Jace questioned about why that had happened but her father would never answer. Otis gave Jace a leather journal and told her not to read it tonight, but hold on to it. Jace had questions of what the book was but he just sent her up to bed. None of her questions she had for her father would ever be answered by him, because later that night, when her father left for his assigned kill, he was brutally killed directly under Jace's bedroom window, while she watched in awwed terror, to afraid to scream.

Jace untangled her feet from the sheets and walked to the chair where she left he backpack, the retrived the jornal her father had given her that night and ploped down opining it to a folded page, titled 'slayer history' she yawned and startid to read.

In the late 1600's, a vampire by the name of Greg Ross II created a army of fledgling vampires that would only need very small amounts of blood to stay healthy. He trained these mostly human creations of his to kill vampires that he instructed for them to kill. He aided on the proses with simple mind control, by placing thoughts and ideas into his creations minds and leaving out the fact that they where part vampire and he himself was a pure blood. He told his army that there longing for blood was only a mere citafect of being ne'er, and killing so many vampires. He trained them so well that they became suspicious of his vampiric nature and and they turned against him. The last anyone has ever saw, or herd from him was when he barely escaped a attack by his army. This creating the Slayer Society. The original 35 slayers from his army went there own ways, all married and had children. Only the males where ever informed of there slightly tainted blood if the father sees it in his child. That tradition is still carried out to this day. Slayers, due to there tainted human blood also have small amounts of vampiric blood that courses there veins. This causing slayers to have heightened senses, be stronger, and faster than normal humans. And very rarely a slayer will posses more amounts of vampiric blood than usual making the slayer have stronger and more frequent cravings for blood and may posses other vampiric skills.

Jace closed the book and tossed it on the bed. Her stomach growled, she could feel the blood craving growing and her steringht weakening for a while now. She needed blood. She needed to finish he job.

It was still dark outside, probably around 4am. Jace grabbed her stake and thought which first? Blood or killing? She made her way down to the lobby and out to the chilly street, she needed blood. But the job needed to be done, and soon.

please comint. tell me if u liked it, hatid it. idc & ill keep typeing. thnks


	3. Chapter 3

Jace watch from the shadows planning her next move. This 20 something year old man was out for a early morning run behind the local middle school. His body was bulky and muscular as if he was a one of those self centered jerks that thought his body was a fucken temple. His adrenaline was pumping and he had headphones blaring into his empty skull. Jace planed this to be quick and painless, she knew his blood would taste funcky from all the muscle enhancers this man poisoned himself with, but he'd be a easy kill, and she wouldn't get caught. She withdrew a razor sharp blade from her bag, the moonlight shone off the steel. She smiled, the thought of blood, and all the innocent people she had killed with it. Jace caught her reflection in the blade, the sadistic looking girl with a hungry look to kill. She froze. What has she become? Her hungry smile faded, she closed her eyes wishing it wasn't her. This girl in the reflection had the same short raven black hair as Jace, the same blueish gray eyes, but it couldn't really be what she was turning into. Could it? Jace opened her eyes, it was her. She dropped the blade in her hand to her side and looked at the man she was about to kill. She needed blood to stay healthy, this guys probably a perverted bastard to all that know him, she'd be doing them a favor. But what about his family, they'd miss him, he probably raises his parents hell. She didn't know what she was thinking, one thought would be to kill him then the next she'd feel guilty. She's killed plenty of people before, why is this so hard now, was it her reflection in the blade showing her the real monster she was becoming? A slayer is suppose to be human with only the essence of a vampire, so why is she just like one of those 'leaches' she was raised to kill? Did she somehow get more vampire DNA, is she different from other slayers? The man rounded the track and passed Jace completely unaware of his possible killer 10 feet away from him.. Before Jace realized, she was in a full sprint towards the man. She jumped on his back bringing him to the ground with a snapping sound of his wrist, he screamed in pain but Jace only laughed. She found it enjoyable to cause pain to a fellow human. Wait, was she still human? She slit his throat and he went still, quite, he was dead. She lowered her lips to the gash and drank. Her hunger was quenched but she was not satisfied. She grabbed the knife and stabbed all over his body, she riped out his guts and flung them onto the track. Jace had lost control, but what exactly was controlling her? She cut out the man's still warm heart and stabbed it till it couldn't be recognizable as a organ, just a weird formed and stabbed hunk of muscle. She licked the blade clean and laughed, she was drenched in blood, her odd craving ended and she looked at her blade satisfied. Her reflection, well the sadistic reflection of her looked back at her. She dropped the blade to the ground and backed away in disbelief. This wasn't her. Ya she could be cruel and dark at times but this couldn't really be her. Could it? Jace grabbed her bag and sprinted into the woods. She had to leave. She had a job to do. What was she going to do? What is she becomingg? What is she going to do about her job? What is she?

PLEASE comint! tell me if u like it , hate it? idc


End file.
